Air seeders/fertilizer apparatus are commonly used in agricultural operations to apply particulate materials including one or more of the following, namely seed, fertilizer and/or innoculants into soil during the planting operation. These apparatus are often comprised of a wheeled cart that includes one or more tanks and meters to both hold and meter particulate materials. The metered particulate material is delivered to the soil through pneumatic pipes that attach to ground-engaging openers which engage soil and permit delivery of particulate material such as seed or fertilizer to furrows which are created in such soil by the ground-engaging openers.
Historically, farm sizes have increased and likewise field sizes have increased. As such, the necessary seeding/fertilizing equipment has become larger and more efficient. However, larger equipment proves to be difficult when attempting to seed/fertilize a smaller piece of land within a larger piece of land, or a piece of land with an irregular shape such as a triangle. (When seeding, these land irregularities create a significant overlap in the area of soil being seeded and/or fertilized.) As a result, the cost expended on seed and fertilizer is in excess of what is necessary for proper seeding and fertilizing. Additionally, over-fertilization and/or over-seeding of an area causes the crop to lodge and not ripen at the appropriate time causing harvest problems and losses in yield. The accumulative effect of the seeding and fertilizing overlap in small sections over many fields can become a very significant expense to a farmer.
Prior art implements have sought to remedy this situation by implementing a metering device in the seeder than can apply a specific quantity of seed per linear distance. However, the prior art has not resolved the problem that double seeding can occur when the land seeded is too narrow or odd shaped for the seeding device. Further, the prior art has not resolved the problem that even though the meter has been turned off, ground-engaging openers are still engaging the ground and destroying the seed bed. This causes the seeded area which is overlapped to be destroyed by the ground-engaging openers resulting in uneven germination causing further problems with a poor crop and an uneven harvest in these areas.
Canadian Patent 2,503,174 provides for a multi-compartment air seeding system where each compartment is assigned to a selected air stream based on the volume or type of seed and fertilizer required for a specific crop. A metering assembly is provided which comprises a metering house 80 for receiving the seed or fertilizer material as well as a metering roller for metering the material. Metering cells then collect the material for seeding. Diverter plates are also provided to move front and backwards to open and close the tops of either the front and rear material cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,163 further provides a distribution manifold for an air seeder for dispensing product. Further, it provides by-passed ports and venturi ports, the venturi ports making up the row of ports in which product from the product tank associated with the primary distribution manifold is to be deposited. The by-pass ports make up the remainder of rows in the primary distribution manifold. If the venturi ports do not make up the top row of ports in the primary distribution manifold, product from the associated product tank flows through rows of by-pass ports until the product encounters a row of venturi ports. Following entering into the venturi ports, product is carried by the pneumatic distribution system to the tillage. This device promotes a smooth flow of metered product as well as allowing the operator to adapt the pneumatic distribution system for varying configurations.
Although both of the above prior art devices disclose air seeders that allow for metered seeding or fertilizing, neither of the above devices disclose a device that is both able to selectively obstruct a portion of the meter, as well as lift the corresponding ground-engaging openers, thus, preventing double seeding and the destruction of the seed bed.
Consequently, there is a need for an air seeding system that can combine the closing of part of the meter or preventing supply of seed or fertilizer from part of the meter and preferably at the same time lifting the corresponding ground-engaging openers to which supply is closed to prevent overseeding or overfertilizing and also prevent and also prevent disturbance of any already-planted or already-fertilized areas.